


Program Change

by Garance



Series: My english works [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Lex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Has Issues, Clark is gentle, Diana the big Sister is here, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lex is the bastard, M/M, Omega Bruce, Psychological Torture, Rape, Spoilers, Torture, Translation in English, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), alpha clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Why had he been invited to Lex's house ?He knew he was going to regret it.Thank you all for the views, the kudos, the bookmarks, you're all so incredible !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swaggii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swaggii/gifts).



> Sorry for my English, I start, if there are errors, report me, I will change them

Program Change : Chapter 1

 

The only reason he attended Luthor's little party was to retrieve information, crucial to be able to kill the Man of Steel, it was mandatory, nobody could prevent it, not even this stamped of Lex.

 

Why had he been re-invited to his house? He could not decline, otherwise it would signal to Luthor who he had stolen information from him, and out of question that Lex sends the henchmen, surely under the tutelage of the Russian, at his house, Alfred would not bear to see a manor burn.

 

"Delighted with my home, Bruce.'' It sounded wrong, Luthor had something in mind.

''Similarly, Lex. What do you want to talk about?'' He also sounded false

''Speaking, a simple word to designate an action that leads to great conflicts.'' What does he say

''Yeah, come into the facts.'' That he can go and beat up criminals

"Brucey, or Batman if you like, I do not care a little bit that you stole information from me, but you come back to my house and you're kidding me, it's un acceptable, I will take care to punish you as you deserve." Ok, Lex was completely mad, it was official for him, but what was he talking about when he talked about 'punishing' him?

''What are you talking about Lex?'' We never know, maybe Lex had forgotten to take his medication  
  
''You got it right, Bruce.'' Now, Lex looked like a real psychopath

 

It was too much for him, he started turning to leave when his wrist was seized, before ending up against a wall with his two cuffs handcuffed, since when Lex knew how to do that ?!

 

''Lex ?!''

''Shh Bruce, keep your voice for when you're going to have my dick in your flesh.'' Really scary it though

 

In the absence of muscles, at least apparent, Luthor had a fucking force, which allowed him to pull off all his clothes, except his boxer, which Luthor had in mind was to rape him, Lex had at least fifteen Years younger than he but he was planning to rob him of his honor ?! He really began to regret having come ...

 

''Luthor, stop it, otherwise I swear you're going to have a hard time living it.'' It looked more like a plea than a grunt, but nothing ventured, nothing gained

''Shut up, bitch.''

 

Honestly, he did not know what he liked between being killed by the Joker, or being slammed the ass by a mentally disturbed . It hurt moreover, he had no scars on that part yet, he may have hurt because of the fact that he was an omega, and that Lex was an alpha, just like Alexander first of the name.

 

He was brought back to reality by the sensation of cold on his buttocks and genitals parts, His boxer had just joined his pile of torn clothes, and to add nothing,  
Luthor made him lick his fingers, before returning two in his entrance, Damn it hurts, And soon a third was added, Now he could say that going to Luthor's house was synonymous with suicide, which he would have preferred moreover.

 

For reasons of practicality, surely, Lex returned him, He could observe the look of mad he had already seen on the Joker, Except that the Joker had never raped him. Lex's cock came in place of the fingers, Which brought him much more groans, And he refrained from shouting.

 

Suddenly, he collapsed, what was happening to him? He was cold, But his whole body was burning, accentuated by all the drops of sweat, He was trembling, and nausea suddenly took him. Looking up at the person responsible for all this, He saw that he was holding a syringe which oozed with blue drops, There was necessarily a kind of tranquilizer in there, he could not move.

 

"What ... what is it?" He could not speak, he had hardly the strength to whisper

"A tranquilizer, a new model from LexCorp, it tackles the nerves, the nerve endings are reduced to their maximum, for a minimum of two days, it results in a decrease in the thermal regulation of your body, Nausea, and most importantly, lower your resistance to pain.'' He was a kind of guinea pig, it was laughable

''Lex...'' he barely managed to whisper that

''In other moments, you can say my name.'' It was not good

 

Bruce Wayne, raped, drugged, and soon captive of Lex Luthor, really pathetic. He thought even more of it when he saw Lex coming back from where he was, with a scalpel, that bastard of Luthor had planned everything.

 

He felt the tears flowing from his eyes, perhaps the drug, but especially the pain. Luthor had just opened his left leg from knee to ankle, his blood was beginning to spread on the ground, he wondered if he was going to die of this hemorrhage.

 

He shouted when Luthor was manipulating his nervous system, he was almost sure that the tranquilizer would bring the pain more quickly.

 

''I just cut off your nerve from the leg, you can not use it anymore.''

"How much ... Time ...?" He whispered, clenching his teeth

''3 to 6 months if nobody helps you.''

 

He did not know if he fainted because of the loss of blood, or if it was because he wanted to ...  

 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Program change : Chapter 2

 

When Bruce awoke, he was no longer in the parlor of this Lex Luthor psychopath. He was in an empty room, cold, dark and judging by the humidity, in the basement.

 

He was cold, his throat was dry, his leg was hurting him, his whole body trembled, he had not dreamed last night, Luthor had really done all that. He had done all that... 

 

His hands were still handcuffed behind his back, it was going to be hard to get rid of him with the little strength that remained. He wanted to escape, but Luthor had planned everything, he would torture him until death came. But he felt that his leg had been pushed back, Lex wanted to play with his emotions ?!

 

''Hey, Bruce, woke up ? So much the better, a great program awaits us!''

 

Bruce did not want to react, he just wanted to disappear, but Luthor had decided to play with his body. Bruce was handled without problems on his stomach, god his leg made him suffer! He heard Luthor take off his belt, he wanted to rape him again? He got his answer when Lex's dick came back unprepared in his entrance.

 

"You're an omega, I'm an alpha, obey all my orders, you're my thing !" Luthor shouted, whipping him with his belt

 

True, he was an omega, but he was not obliged to obey the alphas, so why did Lex want to have fun on him?

 

''Ejaculate. I want to see you ejaculate in my hand, you're my whore.''

 

Bruce forced himself to obey, Lex's hand around his cock had too much effect, and he had to get rid of his erection. Luthor came out of him and let him go but Bruce made the mistake of looking him over his shoulder, so Lex kicked him in the stomach, which made him land on the wall. Luthor sent him a lot of blows until he left.

 

Bruce was now trembling in his own blood. His lip was bleeding, but he also lost what was left of saliva, blood flowed over the whole right side of his face, he had to keep his right eye closed, he had probably broken nose, his blood mixed with Luthor's sperm , All his body was covered with blood, bruises or scars.

 

His body trembled more than yesterday or just now. He was scared. Scared that Luthor comes back and knocks him again, rapes him again, but he did not want to show it to him, he had to stay strong. He fell asleep, thinking it was the only time Superman would be useful, would be useful to him.

 

___________  

  
At the same time, Superman was trying to figure out why Bruce Wayne had disappeared, why the Capitol had exploded, but Luthor and his secretary who were to be there, had not gone there, why he heard sounds from Luthor's house. He said he would carry out his investigation the next day, he already had an article on Batman to finish.  

  
___________

  
The next day-  

 

Bruce woke up once again in his cell, still empty. He had hoped that he was only in a gigantic nightmare from which he could not wake up, but he was lying to himself. He tried in vain to get up on his legs, but fell heavily in a moan on the ground. Anyway, where would he go, naked, weakened, covered with wounds and frozen. He had no chance and was going to die here, not even Superman could save him.

 

He waited until Lex arrived to torture him and finish him, but he never came, instead, his secretary, Mercy, if he remembered well, had come to his cell with a food tray, Luthor was kidding him.

 

"Mr. Wayne, I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to feed you, and Mr. Luthor asked me to give you something if you obey me." He simply nodded , As he sat down, not having the strength to respond

 

He obeyed until the end, the secretary had done nothing to him, and was even rather nice. As promised, she gave him something from Luthor. A letter ?

 

Mercy took away the handcuffs to be able to read at least with the eye he could open. Inside, Luthor explained his plan to beat Superman. He was going to capture his adopted mother and makes Superman combat against Batman, in a death match for his mother's survival, for the survival of Martha Kent. Martha ... Like his mother ...

 

In an instant he realized that he was no better than Luthor, he had killed and he was counting to kill an innocent person like Superman. To remedy this, or at least to try, he was going to warn Superman, and if he did not listen, would let himself die with his hand.

 

He took advantage of the fact that his hands were free to strike the secretary, who fainted. He took the keys of the place and left in the direction of the car he had taken to come here two days earlier. He did not have time to heal his wounds, he had to warn Superman. But how as a Bruce Wayne? Superman was going to believe him affiliated with Luthor ... Batman was his only chance ...

  
He was going to fight Superman, he was going to lose, he was going to die ... But Martha would live, it was a promise to himself ...

 

He put on his anti-Superman armor, took Luthor's letter and set off the Bat-Signal. Superman had to believe him bad, he had to kill him. And if he did not kill him, then he would have evidence that only Luthor was guilty.

 

__________  

 

Superman descended from the heavens, and landed before him.  

 

He trembled, he was afraid of death at last.  

 

''Well, here I am.'' he said with his modulated voice

 

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Program Change : Chapter 3

 

Superman was to bring Batman's head back to Luthor to save his adoptive mother, but he refused to kill anyone, not especially innocent, Batman was not involved in his story with Luthor, so why did this psychopath add him to their problem ?

 

Despite his armor, Bruce trembled, his wounds were horribly wrong, he was sure that Superman could see the right side of his face, bloody. He wanted to cry, but he could not, Martha Kent had to be saved.

 

''Bruce, you have to listen to me.'' Superman had nothing to do with Luthor, but he was as afraid

 

He stepped back a few steps, while Superman was advancing, he had not had human contact for too many days to trust a superior being. He wanted to go farther, back more, but his leg was not yet put back, and his body was paralyzed, he felt the rain coming back into his armor and coming to prick his wounds.

 

Clark did not understand why the man in front of him limped, he was supposed to have prepared himself to fight him, so why did he seem exhausted? Clark used his X-ray vision to understand, he saw Bruce's bruised body. He remained frozen on the spot for a few seconds before being "awakened" by the memory that he had to save his mother.

 

Bruce felt the cold on his skin, saw the man of steel take off his helmet and tear the entire armor without any problems, now he was really frightened for his life. He had not cried since the death of his parents, but today he was crying again, not that he wanted, but needed.

 

Superman did not know why the Gotham man was covered with wounds, nor why he had no clothes under his armor, but he felt compelled to comfort the one who was crying beneath him. His alpha senses told him, and he was Superman after all, he had to bring hope, not make those he saved mourn.

 

Bruce began to warm up when Superman wrapped his arms around him, he was the villain in the story, but Superman was trying to comfort him, he did not know what the reality was. But he felt good in Superman's arms, felt safe. He was surprised when his savior disappeared for a second to come back with a care kit and clothes.

 

"What made you all those wounds?" Superman had just comforted him, and now was healing his wounds?

'' Lex...'' he groaned as the kryptonian passed his hand over his leg to assess the damage

''Luthor? He has the strength to do that too..." Superman was upset, Lex had set his plan in motion

''He told me his plan in a letter, while I was still his prisoner.'' He did not want to talk about it again, but Superman had to know, he pulled the letter of the carcass out of his armor and handed it to him, Other man

"This bastard had planned everything, my mother, and you too, I'll make him pay." He was glad he did not really fight Superman finally

''Clark, you...'' he started but was interrupted

''You know my name ?!'' they had already met, at Lex, had he already forgotten ?

''We met at Lex Luthor, and wrote on the T-shirt you just lent me.''

"Yes, not wrong..." Superman was shy at the bottom of him

''You should go save your mother, I'll take care of Luthor.'' He was suicidal on the edges

''Luthor has done all this before, and you want to confront him again?'' Superman was not really wrong, but he had made his choice

''Luthor has something behind his head, if you're going to face him, your mother will die. If I go, you can save her, and I'll remember Lex the time you get to beat him."

''Would you do that for my mother ?!'' Martha...

"No one will die tonight, it's a promise."

"Thank you, Bruce."

''We should go.'' He was embarrassed, it was rare

 

Clark was pleased that Bruce was not an enemy, and that he was almost his friend, but also annoyed that Luthor held his mother hostage and wounded, and in view of purplish marks on the other man's thighs, raped Bruce.

 

Bruce felt the discomfort in him as Superman wore him like a bride, he had no right, he wanted to kill him, wanted to see him suffer, and now they were almost friends ? Even if he did not have the right, if he and Clark became friends, then Clark should punish him... Clark was overpowered, if he punished him, he would not be released unharmed...

 

___________  

 

Clark's super-speed allowed him to arrive quickly to the alien spacecraft of General Zod, now deceased. Both had bad memories of this place, but they had to go, or at least Bruce.

 

''Are you sure you want to go alone ?''

"Go save your mother, come back when you're done."

"Well, be careful." Superman laid him down on the ground before he went off to look for his mother

 

Bruce moved cautiously into the place until he reached the base of Luthor. He was surprised to see him, he was surely expecting Superman, but Bruce had decided to finish with Luthor, according to the rules, Lex would finish at Arkham.

 

"Ah Bruce, I was not expecting you here, let alone in his sports clothes, you're nicer naked." Lex was trying to bother him, but he would not fall into his trap

''What are you preparing here ?''

"Oh, you do not lose your way so easily. I prepare a Kryptonian weapon to eliminate Superman, who should have killed you morever."

"I'm here to stop you, Lex, you have not already done enough harm like that."

"Brucey, you see evil everywhere, besides, your eyes are dull, you will be careful."

"Lex, do whatever you want from me, but do not do anything in this city, Superman!" He might have gone, he hoped Superman would come back soon

''Anything I want, are you sure of yourself ?''

"Yes, absolutely sure..." he breathed, he was afraid

"So, let's play, Omega!" He still wanted to cry now  

 

  
To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Program Change : Chapter 4

 

Superman had just found his mother's place; he had already lost his father without intervening; he did not want to lose the only family he had left. Lois had broken up with him, he really did not have many friends.

 

Clark imprisoned all Luthor's henchmen with his icy breath, surrounded his mother in his arms before relocating him to Kansas. On the way back, he had a bad feeling. He should not have left Bruce alone with Luthor, he had been selfish on the spot, he could save his mother, but with Bruce's help.

 

Clark grimaced as he thought back to the wounds on the billionaire's body, he did not want to see it again, he did not want to see any new wounds on his body, he wanted to protect him from Luthor, Bruce's courage had marked him, he had to save him from Luthor.

 

He was only a few miles away from Metropolis when he turned on his over-developed hearing to find out what was happening to his evening crewmate. By concentrating, he heard reporters talking about a person who had come inside the ship but had not yet come out. Bruce was really there. Luthor was really a psychopath.

 

When he arrived in front of Metropolis, he used his X-ray vision to see what could be expected inside the ship, he did not find either Bruce or Luthor, but he felt another blood kryptionen, but not yet fully consolidated .  

 

That worried him.

  
___________

 

Bruce was in pain. He should never have told Luthor that he could do whatever he wanted. This was one of his biggest mistakes. He could hear Luthor laughing in his ears. Luthor laughed at him. He tortured and mocked him.

 

Bruce was suspended from a sort of pipe by handcuffs, he had gotten rid of it for barely ten o'clock and returned with him. Luthor had forced him to remove his clothes, except his boxer. He hardly touched the ground, and his arms were suffering. Lex was amusing himself, on his body already bruised, he struck him, made him bleed.

 

"Lex... What do you have against me ?" He sounded like he wanted to cry, but he wanted to hit Luthor

''Your smell omega attracts me, I want you.'' Lex frightened him more than during the days in captivity

"I do not want you anymore to hurt me, I give up..." ok, that was a plea

''You made a promise, you can not break it, I'll still hurt you.''

''Superman's gonna stop you, you're gonna go to Arkham.''

"You're talking about Superman as a friend, but do not forget you wanted to kill him."

"You're trying to kill him because your father made you suffer when you were younger, who should be silent, Lex ?"

"You're trying to make me waste time, you do not want me to press the button and throw a weapon of mass destruction."

"It would be better."

"Your voice will definitely go out."

 

  
Bruce felt sweat dripping twice over his body as Luthor pulled out his scalpel and began to press down on his abdomen at his stomach. At the bottom of it, he hoped that Superman would arrive at the last moment, but for years he had abandoned all hope in this world.

 

  
He closed his eyes, the scalpel gradually entered him, the blood flowed to the ground, when everything stopped in a dull sound. He opened his eyes and saw Luthor on the ground kneeling with a woman in front of him, with long black hair, a sword in his hand, and a shield behind his back. Who was she, no idea, but he owned her life.

 

  
The woman turned to face him and she cut the handcuffs, he fell to the ground, but he was alive. She knocked Lex once again, before kneeling in front of him, with a maternal face. He did not move, even if he wanted to put on his clothes, which were not his own.

 

  
''Bruce Wayne, are you okay ?'' It was the wife of Luthor's house 

''I can not say I'm fine...'' he whispered, glancing at his wounds

''I'll take care of you.'' She blocked the hemorrhage from his stomach

''Thank you, miss ?''

''Diana, Diana Prince.''

''That's a charming name.''

 

He was starting to feel good alongside this Diana, despite his injuries, but Superman was still missing, he was praying deep inside him for nothing to happen to him, even if a week earlier he would have prayed that The man of Steel died.

 

''I'm coming too late.'' He was there finally

''Superman.'' Diana was really brave, he noted

"Are you okay, Bruce ?" He felt a heat wave when Clark spoke to him

''It's okay...'' he whispered, his forces starting from

"By the way, is she with you?" Superman asked her as Diana was taking care of Lex

''No, I thought she was with you.'' interesting

 

He shook at once, it was not hot for that August night, Superman noticed him and put his cape on him, wow, everything had happened to him. He wrapped himself in it while Superman and Diana destroyed Luthor's creation.

  
Clark took him in his arms and began to fly, followed by Diana who was dragging Lex with her lasso. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was that he felt well and warm in Clark's arms.

  
__________

 

When he awoke, he was in a soft bed, not at Luthor's house, nor at home, but in a kind of farm, with a warm sun. He watched his body, covered with bandages and gauze, and he was wearing a boxer and a T-shirt too big for him that came over his knees. He wondered if he was in heaven...  

  
To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comment about my not very good english please, I need to improve my english...

Program Change : Chapter 5

 

Bruce got up from the bed, his leg still hurt, but he wanted to know where he was. He landed on the landing, in front of the stairs, that he descended by standing at the railing so as not to fall. He arrived in a kitchen, where someone was cooking.

 

"Finally awakened ?" Asked Diana, who was reading on a sofa

"I slept for how long ?"

"Almost two days, you worried them."

''Them ?''

"Clark and Martha." Clark had managed to save his mother

''Okay, thank you.'' He could not really close a decision

  
He walked further into the kitchen to finally meet Martha, but the latter overtook him and hugged him, he felt like family love in this gesture.

  
''Enchanted.'' He started

"Similarly, Mr. Wayne."

"It's Bruce, please Mrs. Kent."

''Great, it's Martha for me. ''

"I can not bring myself to call you by your first name." It reminded him too much of his late mother who bore the same name

"Okay, Clark told me it was thanks to you he could save me." He had done nothing in the story

"No, Clark did it all by himself. I was not used to anything... "

"You're too modest Bruce, you agreed to be tortured by Luthor so I can save my mother, that's the biggest act of courage I've ever seen."

''Clark ... ''

"I'll leave you boys." Martha went to talk with Diana

"My clothes are slightly too big for you. I'll go get some more to your size.''

"No, it's okay, it suits me."

"You're pale. We should go outside, it will do you good.'' '

''I follow you.'' He would follow him to the end of the world if he could forget Luthor

  
Clark took a plate of waffles with him and led Bruce to the garden so they could enjoy the sun. He handed him a waffle, which he took, he was not particularly hungry, but he was not going to refuse.

  
"Where is Luthor now?" He wanted to know what would happen to this psychopath

''Forget him, he'll rot in Arkham for the rest of his life.''

"I'm sorry to have you embarked on my problems with Luthor, and sorry to squat at you."

"Do not worry, you're welcome here when you want, you saved my mother's life after all."

''With your help.''

"By the way, Clark..."

''Yes ? You can tell me everything.''

"Before I became a friend, I wanted to kill you, I did not realize how important you were to the planet, I'm sorry, but I know I'm inexcusable."

"Oh, it's not so bad, how many people want to kill me ?"

"I ... You gotta punish me."

''What ?!''

''I'm an omega, you're an alpha, if the omega wants alpha harm, the alpha must punish him for his treachery.''

''It's just about anything! I'm not going to hurt you when you're hurt!"

''It is the rule...''

''And what does it says ?''

''The punishment must make the omega cry, and give happiness to the alpha.''

''Really anything.''

  
Bruce was expecting Clark to go, but he started tickling him all over, making him laugh and laughing, and putting a huge smile on Clark's face. Clark had realized the punishment eventually.

  
Clark helped her sit down, calming her laughter. He felt good here, along with Clark and Diana, he felt safe, even though he suspected that Alfred was worried about him.

  
He got out of his thoughts when Clark kissed him, it was sweet, pleasant, he closed his eyes and took advantage of the sun.

  
He had always been away from society, from the real world, but today he loved contacts with Clark, he appreciated Diana, Alfred was like a father to him, and Martha could have been a mother.

  
He had regained faith in mankind, although psychopaths remained at liberty, he believed in men, their strength and their goodness.

  
In a corner of his head, he thought a group of heroes to protect the Earth would be a good idea, but he left that idea somewhere and focused on his kiss with Clark.  

  
He smiled and gave way to lust, in front of a magnificent yellow sun. He was no longer alone. Perhaps one day he would mourn his parents.

The End


End file.
